A New Life Unwanted
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: kyman couple; in this Cartman moves to the Broflavskis when his mom is deemed a unfit parent. he has autism and is bullied in high school(the boys are highschoolers in this fic). hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Kyman couple; in this cartman is autistic but was never diagnosed due to Lianne's bad parenting skills. He's abused at home and bullied at school. eventually the Broflavski's take him in.

Chapter 1=New Home

Cartman P.O.V

Officer Barbrady had caught mom hitting me but it's ok. She always told me parents were suppose to do that. I watched in confusion as she was lead away and then Barbrady and the new cop

(there is another guy due to Barbrady's IQ),Sam stood there. "Eric, you will be living with the Broflavskis from now on. Alright?" Sam told me. I was quite thinking that could go any way. I got along ok

with Kyle most days and he was my friend out of him, Kenny, and Stan. Hell...he was my best friend! But...I also fought with him the most.

Why it could go any way in that situation.

"Alright" I said shrugging. "I am having you get a medical report and then it will be taken to them." Sam said. I nodded. I went to the drs. The dr was quite throughout my physical and my other

tests. "Will have to tell the Broflavskis about this one. Eric, you have autism." he said.

"So I am retarded then?" I asked, used to crude language and humor due to other adults always saying it. "No! No! Far from it. You should read this. Good book. Most autistics end up as scientists or

writers and have quite a lot of ideas in their heads. Your IQ is acually unknown but I wouldn't sell yourself short either. A lot of people on the spectrum have become famous writers or college professors." my dr said.

I sighed. "Ok. Anything else?"

"Yes...were you raped?" the dr asked. I sighed. "A few times." I said, remembering mom's clients touching me. The dr nodded. "Will require you to see a therapist for what has happened, Eric. Now you should head

to your new home." he said.

-Later-

Cartman P.O.V

When I got to the Broflavski residence, Shelia was reading about autism and Gerald was the one who answered the door. "You'll have this room" Gerald said, showing me a room with purple wallpaper and blue carpet. "So long as you don't destroy

any part of the house, you can decorate it any way you want. I would suggest no Terrance and Phillap. Shelia is trying to get some accualle English into you kids."

"Alright." I answered. After I was done setting up, I had posters of my favorite bands, Paramore and Simple Plan up along with some other random posters but none of them were Terrance and Phillap as promised. I put up other things and then a knock

came at the door and I opened it. Kyle stood there. "Supper is done." he said.

Kyle P.O.V

I suspected Cartman was on the autism spectrum especially afte

r the "ass-burger" incident when he thought he should put burgers in his ass and I had caught him and had to explain what aspergers was at the time and Stan and I took him to Stan's speech therapist to show him. Eventually Kenny, me and Stan all began to suspect it. However

we are his friends and don't really care.

Everyone just picked on him at school and stuff. I smiled knowing how smart he could really be. He was a straight A student in his English and History class but had a hard time in Chemistry and Science. Cartman sat down by me at the table as mom brought out

tonight's dinner, spaghetti. I noted Cartman pileing certain parts of the pasta away...the olives and onions. "Would appreciate it if you tried everything, Eric." mom said. "You might like it."

He paused. "2 bites and she won't bother you about it." I said. He nodded mixing the food up so it wouldn't bother him much and took a bite. "Hmmm. It does taste great! Thanks!" he said.

I smiled at this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=School Days

Kyle P.O.V

"So Cartman lives with you and is diagnosed with autism now?" Stan asked. Stan was dating Kenny. I nodded my head. "That's awsome. About time he's around

someone who can help him." Stan replied.

Cartman arrived not repeating the same thing as usualle("Screw you guys.I'm going home."). Ike and I were having him do something new twice a week and it was

finally paying off. He now came up with a new topic to say a lot of times and Cartman had quite of interesting things to say when he wanted to. Today he was talking about tracking

supposed criminals that we would knowtice in town and Kenny and Stan ended up joining him in the convertsation.

Soon we got to Garrison's class room. Garrison glanced at us and then turned to the board. "We're doing essays on famous writers this week, you little shits! It better

be a 2 page report or you get an F." Garrison said. I sighed. "Drama Queen much?" Stan muttered as Garrison continued.

Tweek chuckled lightly as Craig held his hand gently. "True." Craig said. Later we headed off to our next class.

-Later-

Cartman P.O.V

It was lunch hour and I was sitting with Kyle, Stan and Kenny. Shelia had packed me a lunch figuring I would prefer it which I appreciatted! I had thanked her and was happy to be living with

Kyle and his family. Kyle smiled as I ate my sandwitch and then..."Hey dumb ass!" laughed Clyde. Kyle frowned getting up and punched Clyde right in the face. Stan gaped at him in surprise and Kenny ignored him.

"Eat your pizza, Stan." Kenny said calmly as Kyle leaned over and whispered something in Clyde's ear. Clyde turned pale at this.

We left and I spoke. "Why did you hit him? You hate violence and anything that deals with it." I said. "Because...I don't like people messing with you as well." he answered. I blushed a bright red at this.

He defended me...on purpose! "Thanks Kyle." I said. "Your welcome Eric" he replied. Then I knowticed...Kyle used my first name and not my last. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3=Love Confessions

Kyle P.O.V

I smiled happy he was safe. We were now doing the dishes after Supper. Mom had gotten a call from the principle hearing about me punching Clyde and I told her why.

She paused and sighed. "Well this town is a wild mess and anything could've happened. I will let it go...but don't get into a lot of fights, Kyle." mom said.

I nodded. She smiled then. "You like him don't you?" she asked. Mom knew that I was gay. I nodded. "Well Eric has been through a lot, Kyle. Be aware of that but I am ok with it.

I think you should tell him though." she suggested.

I smiled at the idea but wanted Eric to feel safe and secure as well. I smiled knowing just what to do. A comic book convention would be in town next week and he would enjoy that.

"I have an idea." I said.

-A few Days Later-

Eric P.O.V

Kyle had taken me to a comic book convention. Only Kenny and I liked these things. We even dressed up as The Coon and Mysterion still just for the fun of it! Today I dressed up as Coon again.

My costume changed over the years and I added improvements. Like there was now a utility bealt and I added leggings and stuff. Kenny added more to his costume too. Mysterion had leggings now, a utility bealt and a grappling hook.

"You might like this one." Kyle said, handing me a Wounderwomen comic. Wounderwomen and Batman were my favorite heros. I am a huge DC comic fan but a lot of South Park residents don't know what DC is. I end up watching the movies with

Kenny and Kyle.

I opened the comic and a note that read "I LOVE YOU ERIC...A LOT!FROM, KYLE" I blushed and then mouthed "Love you too." to Kyle who grinned. "Want to go elsewhere?" he asked. "Already bought you a box of comic

books." I turned an even brighter shade of red as my now Jersey boyfriend picked up my box and we left. I curled up in his arms as we headed off to Stark's Pond. He smiled holding me.

I wasn't stupid. Most would take advantage of me due to the autism but I trusted Kyle. He watched me gently and gently kissed my lips. "Lets go slowly for now...so I don't hurt you." he said. I nodded, smileing.

Kyle P.O.V

I gently brushed a stray hair out of his face, happy he was mine. "We should go. Am buying Supper. Anywhere you like, Eric?" I asked. "Pizza Ranch" he suggested. I had been getting him to try something besides KFC as well and...

it's done wounders! "Love the pizza there although Ike is a pizza hog on my favorite a lot of times." I chuckled as we entered the building. I paid for the 2 of us and we had Supper.

"Thanks for today, Kyle." Eric said. "No problem." I said, smileing. "Anything for you." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter=The Final Part

Cartman P.O.V

I was now dating Kyle who treated me like an angel. He smiled holding my hand as we entered the school. Some were against gays and some werent.

Wendy and Bebe were for gay rights and said they would kick whoever's ass that was rude to me. I already had a lot of rude commits due to my autism and Wendy was

head of quite a few autism rights as well as Shelia which didn't surprise me on either one of the 2 girls.

Clyde, Heidi, and Token however were against gays. I looked down as we passed them. I hated loud noise and whispers enough and they didn't bother to keep their voices down and then...

"Clyde! Heidi! Token! Principle's office for bullying a student!" said, frowning. I always suspected Garrison hated me but also suspected deep down that he knew who was disabled and who was just

full of shit.

"Bu...but Garrison, he's a gay freak!" Heidi cried out. Garrison rolled his eyes. "Your talking to the teacher who has Mr. Slade come in at times. I honestly don't give a flying fuck, Heidi. Principle's

office!" he said. She frowned and marched off. Kyle and I then headed off to class. "And no skipping class, Eric...or I am calling your mother!" Garrison added. I preferred to skip.

It was because I didn't understand Science. I had ended up with a assistant name Claire. She was ok for an assistant(studant aid for disabled people if anyone wants to know; autistic people sometimes end up

in special ed or they have a student aid around middle school and high school). Claire was ok with my sexuality too seeing as she was gay.

After school, Kyle and I headed to Dairy Queen. "Either a drink or a ice cream. I want you on a decent diet, Eric." Kyle said. I was quite. "Diet pepsi." I said. We both got a beverage and then headed home.

Shelia was chatting with some of the other adults and looked angry. I walked away to our room. I hated arguments. Kyle watched knowing why.

"Want me to come by later" he asked. I nodded. "Ok" he said.

Kyle P.O.V

"It's unnatural! One of their kind...in our school!" cried out. I sighed happy Stan turned out different although his mother tried to drain the aspergers out of him at one time. Stan had run away to Kenny's,

crying then. I was still trying to explain why you don't put burgers down your pants to Eric at the time when I got that call.

"Different isn't bad. Look at your child. He could be the next Van Gough or the next Eienstein. South Park doesn't have to always be the town with something odd happening in it like manbearpig or something! Stan is still trying to find solutions

theories to imagination land as well." Shelia replied. Silence. "Makes sense. We should let him. He did great at that band Sharon." her husband said.

I left to visit Eric to find him rocking back and forth. I smiled and found a comic book which had him stop. "I love you. You know that. Right, Eric." I said. He nodded.

I smiled holding him tightly.

-About a Year Later-

Cartman P.O.V

We moved into our own apartment and started college...the same college. Kyle was studying to be someone that worked with autistic people and was my staff as well as my boyfriend and I was

writing books to help people with the same issues as me...that were bi and autistic. Kenny said that I most likely helped a lot of people that were confused and didn't know what to do. I smiled at this. I had to

have Kyle help me. I smiled looking at my boyfriend hoping society let us date.

We had moved right outside of South Park. I sighed loving my new home and my boyfriend. 


End file.
